


where it all start

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tags lol, oh lapslock intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: jisung hate library,but not anymore when he just met the prettiest guy alive.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	where it all start

jisung sigh as he put his music theory book on the table, a loud thud came from it and he immediately apologized to the tables next to him. eyes busy eyeing the librarian who look just ready to asked him out from there. to be honest, jisung has been at the librarian ever since his last class that day, and it was about 3 hours ago. he chuckles a bit as he imagine how shocked his friends might be knowing he was at the library more than 15 minutes. not like he has a choice, his professor just need to announce they will have a test tomorrow and that's how he decided to stay back at the library and do some study. 

his grades was good though, not the best but at least it was enough to avoid his parents nagging. jisung do think he can excel the test without a problem, but being an anxious boy he is, the least he can do are do some revising, just enough to calm his heart down. he scrolled down through his groupchat with his friends, seeing the picture felix sent them with his newly baked cookies, and hyunjin sent them a picture of he, jeongin and seungmin at some arcade, jisung swear violently inside the groupchat. feeling unfair as he was the only one stressed for the test tomorrow, giving all of his friends are different courses, he sigh again. 

jisung definitely has planned his day perfectly last night, he supposed to get his sleep this afternoon but now? he found himself stuck in the library, barely knows what he study even. he closed his eyes for seconds, letting the rage inside him cool down, quietly mumbles few words as the try to remember the thing he studied earlier. not long after, he felt a pair of hands slowly patted his shoulder, surprised, he quickly open his eyes wide, looking to his side just to become even surprised. 

"what the fuck?" he muttered loudly, 

jisung can feel all eyes are on him right now, and he almost went panic when the boy infront of him are just panic as him. jisung immediately stand up and bow to other tables, putting his hand together at that. he dont even dare to look at the boy in front of him, feeling sorry, shy and panic all at once. 

"im so sorry- i don- im jus- im surprised... i- i didnt meant that" jisung stuttered quietly, just enough for the boy in front of him to hear. 

the boy face soften, smiles slightly as he patted jisung's shoulder back. jisung's heart skipped a beat. 

"no- it's fine, my fault too, you must be surprised that i suddenly do that" he said, and _oh boy_ , how can someone voice be that melodic?

jisung just stare at the boy, not knowing what to say or ask, patiently waiting for the boy to said anything

"oh!- yes, i actually want to ask if you still need the ' _The Unity of Music and Dance_ ' book?- the librarian said they only got one copy and i saw one on your table, so-"

"oh, yes sure, i dont need it anyways, you can have it" jisung hurriedly cut him off, quickly taking the said book from his table to give it to the boy, 

the boy smiles wider, his eyes crinkles as he did so, and oh boy, jisung almost melt right there. 

"thank you so much...?" the boy said, showing a gesture to let jisung tell him his name

"jisung," he replied, smiles

"oh yeah- thank you so much jisung... um- im minho"

 _minho_. 

"nice name," jisung almost slapped himself for that, there's literally thousands other people named minho out there, and he just need to say that. 

minho chuckles slightly, probably found it funny too. 

"anyways, i got to go and study... maybe, see you whenever i see you? yeah?" minho said, slightly looking at his watch

"ah yea sure! goodluck studying," jisung said in replied making minho chuckles again. 

jisung just stood there as minho completely vanished from his sight. 

and maybe, jisung need to thanks his professor for the sudden test. 

\--

"oh my god, jisung can you just please let one day pass by without you mentioning _the handsome dude asking me for book guy_? it's been exactly a week" seungmin said, just right after jisung mentioned the dude name again. it was all fine and good at first, since they knew how excited jisung be when he found something he like, but honestly, it been a week and they finally had enough because jisung mostly will stop after 3 days.

"seungmin! just let jisung be, a man can dream, you know?" felix said, and jisung immediately side hug felix while making faces at seungmin, making the latter snick at that

"this is why i only loves felix" jisung said in teasing manner, just to let seungmin scoff even harder. 

"we literally left you for some coffee and just to be back and see you guys fight again?" hyunjin said, not even surprised. he then calmly put all the cookies and coffees he and jeongin bought on the table, 

"what topic this time?" jeongin asked, smirking

"ask jisung" seungmin said,

hyunjin's jaw dropped, "is this about the minho dude again?" 

and all three of them just nodded their head, "you really like this guy don't you?" he continued

"i dont know but i think he has a nice voice and pretty face and i really want to cuddles him, he look like a very warm person" jisung said, 

both hyunjin and jeongin just chuckles at that, letting jisung rambles on whatever come to his mind. 

to say the least, all of them are very surprised that jisung was so consistent on how much he adore that minho guy, and it kind of make them want to know who the guy are too, that really make jisung become this way. 

"i really like his voice, it was so soothing... the way he said my name, is very very charming... god, if only i can hear it one more time" he continues,

"jisung?"

"again please, that's sounds so nice..."

"jisung...? you okay?" 

not long after, he felt a nudge on his side, angrily open his eyes to felix, with a look he can't explained plastered on his face. 

"what? why you gotta ruin my perfect imagination like that?" he asked angrily at felix, just to not received any words from his friend

"jisung? is it really you? it is you, right?" 

jisung froze at the voice. he recognize it by heart now, and he almost had a heart attack remembered all the embarrassing thing he said earlier. he slowly look behind him, just to see his other friends already laughing quietly. 

"uh.. hi?" he replied not long after, scratching his head out of embarrassment. 

"it is you, i was looking for you for a week now" minho said, and jisung feel his heart skipped a beat again. 

"haha, why would you look for me?" jisung asked right after, feeling awkward as his friends keep watching them. 

"remember the book that i got from you? as i was skimming through it, i found this bookmarks and it got your name on it" minho said calmly as he look for the bookmark from his backpack. 

"i thought i lost it at home, i don't even remember i put it there" jisung said, not like he cares if the bookmarked missing, he usually just fold the page he want to revised. 

he look to hyunjin, quietly said thank you as he remembered how furious he is when he found out hyunjin has doodled his name on it, who would've thought it will be this helpful. 

"here it is," minho said, handing him the blue-purpleish bookmark and jisung quickly said his thanks and put it inside his backpack. 

"uh anyways, i got to go first- i got classes later, see you soon?" minho said, and somehow jisung felt minho was hoping for something with his word

"yea sure, thanks again, minho"

"no problem, don't lose it again, yeah?" the latter said, playfully wink his eyes before walked away.

he quickly look at his stunned friends "did he just fucking winked at me?" 

"holyshit han jisung! you really hit the jackpot this time, he really is pretty just like you described" felix said excitedly, somehow felt proud and shocked about this.

"now, we gotta let our ears bleed again for next few weeks... bet he won't stop talking about it" seungmin said, and jisung just stick his tongue out at the latter. nonetheless, they all laugh afterwards. 

\--

jisung smiles all the way to his dorm, quickly set his writing book on top of his table, switch his table lamp on as he write down few words about what he felt today, it was always helpful for him whenever he want to writes a song, it was some sort of inspiration for him whenever he need one. he wrote a small 'minho' on top of the page, just to make sure he remembered how he felt when he wrote the words down, the mood for the songs is also important for jisung. 

his hand quickly search for the bookmark minho gave him earlier, smiles as soon as he felt his hand touched the slight thick paper. he look carefully at the bookmark, laugh as he remembered how much he cursed hyunjin for the ugly doodles he do to his bookmark. honestly, jisung like it more this way though, it look more cheerful and colourful just like him, and now, with a memories of minho was with it, jisung liking it even more. he then flip it to put it on his writing page. he quickly took it back, carefully look the unknown writing on it. jisung can tell it was not hyunjin's since it was not there before. 

his heart beat faster as he try to decipher what was it, maybe minho wrote something? jisung almost flip the table as the writing are so small, almost like he don't want jisung to see it. feeling impatient, he slow down first, before making sure the lighting is enough to let him read it properly, he try again. 

wait. what? is it right? is he seeing right? 

it was a phone number. 

he typed it quickly on his dialpad, not really sure if he read the numbers correctly though, he just hope that he was right. 

**JISUNG**

**uh... hi?**

**is this minho?**

jisung throw his phone away, scared if he actually texted a wrong number. 

he wait patiently and not long after, his phone received a new notification, scared, he slowly look at it through the notification tab

**MINHO**

**um yea this is him,**

**ohh...**

**this is jisung right?**

**thought you don't noticed it lol**

**or worse, thought you don't wanna text me**

jisung incoherently scream, can't believe that he was actually right. he the quickly put both his hand on his eyes, saying how grateful he is to have a great pair of eyes. he calm himself again, thinking of words to reply 

**JISUNG**

**of course i want to text you lmao**

**even if you don't write it up,**

**one of these days i might ask for your number**

**MINHO**

**hahahaha**

**im flattered ;)**

**anyways, how's your test?**

**you look pretty stressed the first day i met you**

**JISUNG**

**the results aren't out yet but i think i doing good**

**how bout you?**

**MINHO**

**oh~ that's good then!**

**yeah, same here...**

**think it is better than before**

**JISUNG**

**ah, i want to ask you something actually,**

**been wanting to ask you this one**

**MINHO**

**um yes, what is it?**

**JISUNG**

**what is your major?**

**judging from your choice of book,**

**i thought youre music students too...**

**but i never saw you before,**

**MINHO**

**you must music major then...**

**i am dance major,**

**JISUNG**

**ohhh that make sense**

**okie okie**

**MINHO**

**what year are you if you don't mind answering?**

**JISUNG**

**2nd year,**

**and you?**

**MINHO**

**oh??? you are??**

**i am the final year**

**JISUNG**

**wait-**

**what?**

**youre older than me then-**

**im so sorry, i shouldve atleast used honorifics with you**

**:(**

**MINHO**

**hahaha, it's fine**

**i don't really care about those...**

**but if you want to, then sure**

**im not force you or anything**

**just anything youre comfortable with**

**JISUNG**

**it's minho hyung then**

**:D**

and jisung don't even realized it was nearly 1am when they stop texting. just talking about whatever and random thing, weirdly enough, it wasn't awkward. it mostly like talking with old friends, the stories flow out neverending- if it wasn't because of minho had morning classes tomorrow, they might as well keep talking till the next day non stop. jisung started with talking about his friends and to minho also talked about them, which jisung learned theres only two of them- chan and changbin, since he always keep his circle small. and they continues with talking about minho's cats, and his loves for cats and to jisung shares about few of his discovery over dinosaurs and the wonders of animals that he watched through nat geo.

at first, he do think that minho might feel weird once jisung mentioned about his deep loves on dinosaurs but seeing how minho also become excited as he keep asking questions at jisung, it make him think that minho is worth it, even his friends don't show this much interest whenever he talk about dinosaurs at them

and for the first time, jisung truly feel that he got a nice deep sleep that night.

\--

"i always found your voices soothing" jisung said one time when theyre at the living room as they watch Attack On Titan. 

to be clear, they don't even remember how many times they have spend their time together after that- to study, to get the new ice cream, to watch the new movies at cinema, or just to hang out on weekend. they don't really know it all started to get that way, it almost feels like it always been that way even before they met. and most of their friends are now friends with each other too, to much jisung surprised, chan and changbin is very very mature and funny too, just enough to balance out his messy group of friends. 

"my voice? why?" minho asked, amused since it was the first time someone said something about his voice

"i don't know, it sounds so calming to me..." jisung said, blush slightly

"then, should we stop texting at night and call instead?"

jisung swear he melt right there. 

"not to that extend- i dont want you to get tired though, aren't you boring listen to my annoying voice?" jisung said, trying to brush off the idea, he just think it will drive him even more crazy if he heard minho sleepy voice- he don't even dare to imagine. 

"i like your voice too, it's cute" minho said, not even looking at jisung

"cute and annoying" jisung slowly said, not really expected minho to say that. 

"yeah, gotta admit that one but jisung, im okay with us calling" he said, smiles softly at jisung

"if you okay, then im cool with it" jisung replied hastily

"cool~" the latter replied, continuing to watch the anime, ignoring the way jisung just stares at him. 

\--

"calls are more convenient, my fingers aren't tired from typing" minho said as they are on call

jisung laugh at that, can agree with the latter, "youre right~ it was much better this way" 

"hey sung, you don't have class tomorrow?"

"supposed to, but mr. kim cancelled his class just now so i don't have any classes tomorrow, why you ask?"

"do you want to go out?"

"where?"

"idk somewhere, i just wanna go somewhere with you"

for jisung, this is the downside of being on call, he can't speak and choose his words properly this way. 

"oh~ okay" he answer immediately, trying to cool down his cheeks that has been heating for some times now

"are you sleepy?" minho asked

"ah not really, why? are you?"

"ah no- but you sound hesitant just now, thought youre yawning or anything"

"hahaha no- im okay, still can talk"

after that, minho continues to talk about something stupid changbin did earlier and talk about how chan has been stressing over wanting to eat felix baked cookies. it was a white lie, jisung is indeed sleepy. he barely heard whatever minho said, he can only get few points of the story though, not really sure the whole stories. 

"are you sleeping han jisung?" minho asked on the other line, just softly

jisung swear he want to answer that, but his lips felt so heavy to do so, and his eyes keep forcing it to sleep. 

jisung unconsciously smiles as he heard minho chuckles 

and for sure, jisung breath hitch at the second he heard minho sang something to him.

probably a kid lullaby, he can't make up what song it is but he sure he knows the melody

it was heaven for jisung, listening to minho soothing voices singing him a lullaby.

jisung got deep and deeper into his sleep. 

jisung make sure he will remember this forever

and he will ask about what song that he sang, 

and probably ask him to repeat the chan and changbin stories again

and for sure, he will ask why minho called him 'baby' before ended the call. 

that night, jisung sleep with smiles plastered on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated.


End file.
